


Red Riding Hood

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is sent to his grandmother's house, warned about the wolf that lurks in the woods. Naturally, his curiosity wins over his caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do a rendition of a classic fairy tale for my English class, so i did Red Riding Hood. with a few pronoun changes and a little more sassiness, here is that assignment, sterek-style.

Red is laying on his bed reading a book when his dad calls him into the kitchen. He sighs as he bookmarks his page. He'd just been about to get to the good part, man.

When Red walks into the kitchen, his dad holds out a cute woven basket covered with a checkered cloth. “I want you to bring this to your grandmother's.” Red takes the basket, about to lift the lid to get a peek inside when his dad hits his hand softly. “ _Not_  for you.”

“Not even a little?” Red whines.

“You can ask –  _nicely_ – when you get there if she wants to share. Don't sneak any on the way there. Take a jacket, it's a little nippy,” Dad says. “And be careful of--”

“--the wolf,” Red finishes, grabbing his red hoodie, his absolute favorite thing to wear (hence the nickname), and zipping it up to his throat. “I know. Be back later.”

When he gets outside, Red secures the basket onto his bike before hopping on. It is a bit cold, and Red wants to feel completely miserable, but instead the air is refreshing. As he rides through the forest, he listens to the chirping of birds and the chattering of squirrels. He's nearly to his grandma's when he hears a growl from somewhere in the bushes.

Much to his father's dismay, Red is more curious than cautious by nature, so he stops his bike and calls, “Hello?”

There's silence, even from the birds and squirrels, before the growl is repeated. Red is about to call out again when suddenly he is pummeled to the ground. The wind gets knocked out of him. He has to wait a second to recollect himself before he can find what hit him.

That proves easy to do. The wolf sits heavily on his chest, staring down at him with unwavering, shimmering blue eyes. He is actually not  _just_ wolf, he realizes, but also human. His ears are drawn up at the tips, his teeth and nails are a very pointed, and hair covers him a bit too thickly. Other than that, he's not at all the horrendous creature that's been told to lurk the wood. In fact, Red might go so far as to say he was kind of handsome.

“Get off of me, dude,” Red tells the wolf, pushing at his arm. The wolf's bushy eyebrows knit together and his jaw sets. “Seriously,” he persists, “you need to move.”

Red starts to doubt that he understands human speech as he continues to sit on the boy's chest. Then the wolf asks, “What are you doing?” in a voice that clearly has not been used for anything other than growls and roars in a long time.

“Delivering food to my grandma's house. What are  _you_ doing?”

The wolf cocks his head. “I live here,” he says gruffly.

“I mean, are you going to eat me?” Red asks.

The wolf seems to consider this, which itself is worrying. He leans forward and sniffs. Finally he states, “No.”

Red feels like he should be slightly offended that he has been deemed inedible. Instead, he says, “Then can I get up? I really need to go.” To his relief, the wolf stands with preternatural grace, giving him space to get up. Red brushes leaves off his back and rights his bike. Luckily nothing fell out of the basket. He's about to remount and ride away when he glances back at the wolf.

He's wearing a dirty black shirt and some tattered jeans. His hair is mangy, and there's a cut on his arm.

Red kicks the bike stand down before folding his arms. “Why did you attack me?”

“This is my territory,” he answers instantly.

“Have you ever eaten a human?”

“No.”

“Have you ever  _wanted_ to?”

The wolf makes a motion that may have been an eye-roll. “No.”

“Are you human?”

“No,” the wolf responds, but it's in a hesitating kind of way that makes Red's curiosity pique. Red has been told all his life about the wolf of the forest, who will leap out of bushes and rip your throat out. He was a fearsome beast, with mean black eyes and six-inch fangs.

The leaping out of bushes part may be true, but this creature – this man slouching warily in front of him just looks sad. He seems lost.

So Red asks, “Do you want to come to my grandma's with me? I think my dad packed lemon squares.”

The wolf's slight smile is full of sharp canines. That doesn't make it any less endearing.


End file.
